Kingdom Hearts XX
by DisturbedScissorman
Summary: Kingdom Hearts X, but now under new username I created :...Still the same one as the last one. For people who hate Disney. will worse later in story...this rating is just to be safe for content coming in later chapters.


Me Note- HI! SORRY! I AM LAZY! Well witht that outta the way...yay! Part 3 is up so read! Been long time since I play this so it may be shorter.  
I have a confession to make...i am writing this as I go along...so that's why its taking long! Agian I'm really sorry! Please forgive me and read as you've done before! I've changed the screenname as you can see...this is because forgetful me forgot my password then the answer to my own password question...so sorry for the inconvience...:(

Oh! and I don't own anything I write in this fanfic.

Sora walks ten feet then a loud mario bros. theme plays. He looks around and takes the cellphone from his pocket looking at it blankly.

"Oh no..." He sighs and holds it to his ear. "What?"

(on other end of phone.) "DON'T YOU "WHAT?" ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MAKING THE STORY DIFFERENT SORA! HUH? did you honestly think I would spend 35 million yen on this? DID YOU! NOW WE DIDN'T SPEND ALL THAT TIME MAKING THOSE LEVELS JUST SO YOUCANSKIPTHEM!"

Smoke is coming from Sora's ears. "Well Quistis it's just that...well. Our transportation..." He then looks at keyblade.

"What happened?...don't tell me..."

"I killed those bastards.There I said it" Squall just stares pitfully at Sora in turn gives a Sora threating to beat him up.

"Y-y-you...killed...donald...AND GOOFY! BOY YOU ARE STUPIIID! I can't believe this...BOTH are dead. Well, now Sora looks like we'll just have you obtain another member now don't we...SO GET CRACKING OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Sora hangs up and looks aorund then at Squall. "Well she said we'd have to get another member...any suggestions?"

Squall crosses his arms and replies. "Tch. I don't care that much."

Sora turns around mumbling things about Squall being an emo wannabe with Squall coldly looking in response to these then thinks carefully. "Hmmm, how about"  
Turns aorund wickedly smiling. "Rikku..." Squall gets a horror-stricken face. "Did you just say Rikku?"

"Yes I did!" Gets out bcellphone and calls again. "Quistis?" on other end. Quistis hurreidly is chewing down her burrito part. "Mgmph. yes. what is it? can't you tell its eating time?"

"I decided...Rikku." With a evil face.

Quistis is so stunned by this she drops her burrito that lands on the recently shampooed white carpet. Zell notices and points his finger toward Quistis. "YOU-YOU DAMN BURRITO LADY! I just spent a measly 5 hours shampooing this area and you had to drop your burrito! Damn! I can't believe the nerve of you! I HOPE YOU FART SO BIG IN YOUR SHOWER IT'LL MAKE THE SOAP FART-SCENTED!" Quistis rolls her eyes and goes into a room with Beatrix and Freya stadning in front of it. "I would like to obtain the number please." They nod and open the vault releasing various diffulcult looking locks and combinantions. Sighing Quistis puts her fingerprint on the scanner and scans her eye along with a sample of her spit. The dramatically walks along a hallway but trips and falls on a half-eaten banana.  
"she's at it again!" she then nods at a guard that resembled Aeris who nods back then unhooks the red velvet thingy and lets her pass to a log-ride that lasts about 3 min. then arrives to a laser hall with a worker pushing in a series of codes to a wooden door leading into a room with a little pink box in the middle. She opens it to a small piece of paper with a telephone number on it. "I've got the number. it's DW#$gdfd" (this number has been taken out for your own safety.) "Got that?"

Sora responds and hangs up then dials the number.

at the ship Celsius.

"YU-RI-PA! YAY! I LOVE THIS MUSIC! WOO! OH YEAH!" Dances all over the place doing disco to do the hustle.

Sora is getting irritated by the 133th ring.

"WOAH! I think I heard soemthing different!" looks around confused.

"It might be your phone?" says a iritated Paine.

"Oh right!" Gets out phONE. "HELLO! Rikku here! who is this?"

"I'm Sora. We need you to go to Traverse Town. Quistis's orders."

"Whaat? who do you think you are! Calling me like this! Hmph, mean Quistis..." she waves to Y and P then goes off with Brother coming in.

Brother looks around suspiciously. "...where is Rikku?"

Yuna looks off-guard and Paine as if nothing happened.

"Ummm, well you see..." fiddling with her fingers. Then Paine gets annoyed. "Rikku decided to leave us."

"PAINE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! THAT-"(censored 'cuz this site master is a jerk and always fixes my cussings...JERK!)

Sora pockets the cellphonne.

Squall gets up and looks to the left. "Already?"

A running Rikku comes up heading towards them. "HIIIIIII! It's me, Rikku!"

Sora squints and looks at Squall purchasing some 7 extra large-sized bottles of Excederin.

"that bad Squall?"

He nods.

Rikku stops in front of Sora. "Hi! I'm Rikku an Al-Bhed! What's your name?"

Sora notices HOW big her chest is and stares. "I'm Sora."

"Oh! That's a cool name! What about him?"

Sora is still staring. "That would be Squall."

Rikku looks away from Squall and then at Sora. "Ummm, what are you staring at!"

"Nothing in particular. we need to go to WONDERLAND."

Squall taking two pills already. "You weren't supposed to know that..."

Sora looks around. "HOW are we supposed to get around!"

Rikku ponders and points a finger up. "I have a gummi ship!"

Sora looks unpersuaded. "YOU have a gummi ship? Wait, let me rephrase that. YOU know what Gummi Ship means?"

Rikku looks annoyed and pokes Sora in the chest harshly. "HEY! That's rude! Just because I'm happy UNLIKE you doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about Machina!"

Squall steps in. This girl is so annoying looking...and isn't it MACHINE?

Rikku leads them to the garage where a gummi ship that resembles the milky way robo.(for those who played Custom Robo,) 

Sora looks up then grabs a metal trash can and adds the basic stuff to it.

"heeeey! this thing took me WEEKS to design! C'moooon..."

SquallYou gotta be kdding me! THIS is supposed to our ship?

Sora kicks the now broken ship and reluctantly gets on the ship.

"YAAAY! C'mon Squally-Wally! Let's go!"

Squalll gives her the coldest glare ever. "Squally-Wally?"

Rikku cowers. "Heh. You don't like niclnames? huh?Fine Meanie Mr. S is good then!"

She stomps up the ladder to the ship. 


End file.
